This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of plum tree, Prunus salicina Lindl cv. ‘Queen Garnet’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new plum tree variety originated from the Queensland Department of Primary Industries and Fisheries stone fruit breeding program at the Applethorpe Research Station from an open pollination of ‘Blackamber’ (unpatented) plum and ‘Amber Jewel’ (unpatented) plum. Seeds were collected, germinated and planted as seedlings on their own roots at the Applethorpe Research Station in October, 1998. The new plum tree variety was selected in 2001, and has been tested as ‘GB 403-39’ (hereinafter to be referred to as ‘Queen Garnet’). The new plum tree variety ‘Queen Garnet’ was first asexually propagated by budding onto ‘Nemared’ and ‘Golden Queen’ (unpatented) peach rootstocks in 2001 in an experimental orchard at the Applethorpe Research Station for two succeeding generations, which shows that characteristics of the tree are established and uniformly transmitted.
The new and distinct variety of plum tree is characterised by a medium-large tree that is precocious and productive. The new plum tree variety ‘Queen Garnet’ is self-unfruitful and blooms early to mid-season with ‘Blackamber’ and ‘Santa Rosa’ (unpatented), both of which are adequate pollinisors. Fruit of the new plum tree variety ‘Queen Garnet’ are medium to large, black skinned with extremely dark red flesh that is firm, almost non-melting in texture, and moderately sweet flavour. The fruit of the new plum tree variety ‘Queen Garnet’ mature in Stanthorpe, Queensland, Australia in mid February, about two weeks later than ‘Friar’ (unpatented) and ‘Amber Jewel’ plum depending on seasonal conditions. Further, the fruit of the new plum tree variety ‘Queen Garnet’ are extremely high in anthocyanins that make it distinct from other red fleshed plums.
Contrast is made to ‘Donsworth’ (unpatented) plum for reliable description and contrast.
The new plum tree variety ‘Queen Garnet’ is distinct from its seed parent ‘Blackamber’ inter alia by producing fruit having flesh that tends to be a dark red. In contrast, ‘Blackamber’ produces fruit having flesh that tends to be amber. The new plum tree variety ‘Queen Garnet’ also resembles ‘Mariposa’ (unpatented) but it is distinguished from ‘Mariposa’ inter alia by producing fruit having high total antioxidant capacity. In contrast, ‘Mariposa’ produces fruit having low to moderate antioxidant capacity.
The new plum tree variety is moderately vigorous and large, and semi-spreading in growth with adaptation to high chill stonefruit production regions producing annual crops of good flavour and eating quality fruit of medium to large size, semi-freestone fruit with full dark red to black skin and dark, blood red flesh with extremely high levels of anthocyanin compounds which ripen about 2 weeks later than ‘Friar’ in mid-February and having firm flesh with good shipping characteristics for its intended fresh market use.